1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a process for bonding a mixture of substances such as cadium and monel together.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various metal alloys are typically produced by merely melting a mixture of substances in an open-hearth furnace, a Bessemer converter, etc. While many alloys can be easily produced by such a process, other mixtures of substances having greatly differing densities (e.g., lead and aluminum) have required processing in a zero gravity environment. Other mixtures have not produced useful alloys because the various substances thereof settle out upon cooling.